


Tylko we śnie

by Nichiko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Miłość czyni cuda, Other, Parodia romansów, Parody, Voldemort – rycerz na białym koniu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Coś o Hedwidze, to mało dokładny prompt, który na dodatek przypomniał mi o pewnym dziwnym pairingu, znalezionym w odmętach lata temu...To nie jest na poważnie, to nie jest serio, ale plany Lorda Voldemorta w końcu mają sens!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oEllenao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/gifts).



> oEll, przepraszam, że tak długo, ale miałam okropny przestój Boni nie mogłam się zebrać w do idź żeby wymyślić coś przekonującego z Hedwigą. Nie jest to dokładnie to, o co prosiłaś, ale mam nadzieję, że Ci się podoba. Miało być na święta, ale wyszło na Nowy Rok. Wszystkiego najlepszego!
> 
>  
> 
> Eu, tak, nie jestem całkiem normalna :*

Była wielka i piękna, choć jeszcze taka młoda. A potem zniknęła. Zniknęła, a on nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, chociaż ona nie wiedziała nawet o jego istnieniu. Musiał ją odnaleźć.

 

~*~  
Znalazł ją, była starsza i większa, ale niewątpliwie to wciąż była ona. I nie była wolna. Była w klatce, zamknięta i potulna. Chciał zmusić swojego człowieka by ją dla niego kupił, by on mógł pogładzić te śnieżnobiałe pióra i, w końcu, zwrócić jej zasłużoną wolność, zdjąć przeklętą klątwę.

 

~*~  
Nim zdołał sprowadzić tu tego niedołęgę, ktoś zdążył ją kupić. Ten wielki, brzydki idiota z Hogwartu. Voldemort zawył ze wściekłości. Może nie mógł jej teraz zdobyć, ale wciąż mógł dowiedzieć się, gdzie będzie. CZYJA będzie. Postanowił więc śledzić wielkoluda. 

 

~*~  
TO dziecko. Po raz kolejny wchodzi mu w paradę. Nie dość, że chroniące chłopca zaklęcie pozbawiło go życia, to teraz dzieciak pozbawił go JEJ. Wiedział, że dopóki chłopak będzie żył, jego piękna ukochana nie odzyska wolności. Nie zdejmie z niej uroku, dopóki ktoś inny będzie wpisany w więżące ją zaklęcie. Ale teraz przynajmniej wiedział, gdzie się znajdzie i mógł podążyć za nią. Musiał tylko związać z sobą swojego człowieka…

 

~*~  
Wiedział, że nie może mówić o swojej miłości do NIEJ. Wiedział, że musi mieć inny powód, by jego człowiek za nim podążył. Więc go wymyślił, więc podsunął mu go, a potem musiał się z tym zmierzyć. I dobrze się złożyło, bo niewiele brakowało, a mógłby być samodzielny, mógłby zabić chłopca i JĄ uwolnić. Ale chłopiec nie dał się zabić, a on nie widział ukochanej przez cały rok, musząc się ukrywać. A potem jego człowiek zginął. A on znów był cieniem samego siebie. Ale przynajmniej mógł się jej przyglądać… przez chwilę.

 

~*~  
Mijały lata. Był duchem, a potem odzyskał swoje ciało, lecz wciąż śnił o białych piórach i twardym dziobie. Nie potrafił przestać o niej myśleć. Wszystko, co robił, miało ją uwolnić. Miało sprawić, by jej właściciel zginął, szczezł, zdechł, zniknął z powierzchni ziemi tylko za to, że ośmielił się uwięzić tak cudowne, unikalne i dzikie stworzenie, jakim była ONA! Jak śmiał oswajać ją, nadawać jej imię? Pff, Hedwiga...

 

~*~  
Wszędzie wokół latają zaklęcia, a on jest tak blisko, by zabić jedyną przeszkodę do wolności najcudowniejszej istoty, jaką zna. Lecz wtedy wszystko, co mogło pójść nie tak, idzie źle. Zaklęcie, miast trafić w to ogarnięte manią władzy pachole, trafia w jego ukochaną. Nie może nic zrobić, gdy patrzy, jak jej martwe ciało spada w dół. Nie może poradzić nic na to, że zastyga w miejscu, a wielki motor odfruwa, przez nikogo nie powstrzymywany. Nienawidzi siebie i wie, że będzie nienawidził siebie już zawsze. Jedyne o czym marzy, to podążenia za nią. Za swoją śnieżną damą niesioną na mroźnych skrzydłach wiatru.  
Wie, że przegrał z chłopcem...


End file.
